


【亨/本】Your mistake PWP番外

by 374276694



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/374276694/pseuds/374276694
Summary: Henry因为Ben和Matt关系太好吃醋了。





	【亨/本】Your mistake PWP番外

Ben的家就在Matt家旁边，但这两分钟的路程却在Henry的有意骚扰之下走了将近半个小时……  
一出门，Henry灼热的手掌就紧紧贴上了Ben的腰侧，手指一点点的揪起皮带之下的衬衫，又顺着下摆的缝隙钻了进去肆意的在Ben的腹部来回抚摸着。  
“我们还在外面，Henry”Ben一边躲闪着Henry的吻，一边强势的拽开了Henry的手，可是才刚拽开左手，右手就极具威胁性的自己了他的皮带扣，所幸Henry也只想吓唬吓唬不乖的Ben，并不是真的打算当街脱他的裤子。  
新鲜而略带羞耻的刺激感让Ben感受到血液开始下涌，阴茎抬头的同时又被裁剪合身的的西裤束缚着，他深呼吸着夜晚的凉风想要保持清醒，Henry的右手却在这时不老实的在西裤的裆部外侧描摹起来。  
“你这个疯子！”Ben闷哼一声向后微微倒去靠在了Henry的身上，他们跌跌撞撞地来到别墅门口，Ben颤抖着手去验证指纹，Henry咬着Ben颈侧的皮肤默不作声的拉下了向导西裤的拉链，握住对方阴茎的同时来到对方耳侧说道“可是你就是喜欢我这个疯子，对不对，把我逼疯你才高兴。”  
面对如此无礼的指控Ben感觉到自己被冒犯了，他想要用挣扎来表示自己的不满，可是要害部位还在对方手里，他只好用语言来表达自己的情绪“可能你不太了解，Mr. Cavill，我只不过是在进行正常社交。”  
“那也不能解释为什么我的向导没有在意识到我情绪失控的时候来帮我平复一下情绪，毕竟如果我太激动，受苦的可是你，”Henry在关上房门后粗暴的把他不听话的向导抵在冰冷的金属大门上，两人的鞋袜胡乱堆在角落里，此刻Ben的裤子早已不知去向，只留下一件衣扣同样消失的残破衬衫。  
Henry欣赏着眼前的风景，最后又直视着Ben的双眼说道“你对性爱的偏好可真是非常的不健康。”  
“Is that so？”Ben故作吃惊看着Henry，但他眼里那点阴谋得逞的小光芒还是出卖了他。  
“Yeah，that's so.”Henry一边说着一边强势的贴近了他的伴侣，他如火的双唇狠狠的吻上了Ben的那两篇薄唇，他的左手从Ben的肩颈侧一路抚摸着向下来到胸口，一边感受着Ben的肌肤的触感，一边用指尖挑逗着敏感的乳尖。  
Ben能感受到Henry急切的情绪，他被对方的情绪和激烈的吻弄地晕头转向，几乎不能呼吸。Henry在Ben口中唾液承载不下时突然把右手的两指伸进了他嘴里，接着沾满唾液的两指渐渐接近Ben的臀缝，Henry先用食指在穴口处轻轻的按压了一会儿，接着手指渐渐突破了括约肌的防线。  
“Henry……”Ben的声音因为承载了太多情欲而微微颤抖着“床，到床上去……”  
“我觉得现在挺好。”Henry轻轻咬着Ben脆弱的喉结，他的左手开始向下，直到来到Ben的阴茎处，他先是用指腹轻轻扫过阴茎敏感的头部，接着微微用了点力道开始给Ben手淫。  
“不……”Ben急促的呼吸，他都怀疑自己的肺部要过载了，Henry继续的刺激正在让他的大脑罢工，他艰难的说道“你去……操自己！或者……你……把我们……弄上那张……该死的床！你只能……二选一！”  
Henry烦躁的低吼一声，抱起Ben快步走向二楼的主卧室“下次提醒我，把卧室安排在距离门最近的地方！”  
“那不可能。”Ben在Henry的肩头蹭了蹭自己的脸，在对方健硕的肩头咬了一口，微微气喘吁吁的说“按照常理来说，连接门厅的永远是……”话没说完，就被Henry世界扔在了柔软高弹的床上。  
“这种时候，”Henry说着脱掉了他碍事的衣服，随手强势的拉住Ben的脚腕把对方拉到了他面前，他的右手用恰到好处的力道捏着Ben的下巴，双眼灼灼的看着他的伴侣“最不需要的就是你清醒的逻辑思维。”  
Ben笑了笑，挑衅着说“怎么？挑战了你的权威？”  
哨兵看着他的向导摇了摇头，用双手将他的双腿抬起直接压在Ben的胸口处，毫不犹豫的对着已被唾液浸湿的穴口埋下头去，Ben在意识到对方要做什么的同时感受到从穴口传来的一阵难耐的感觉。  
“Hen… Henry！”Ben断断续续的呼唤着Henry的名字，他感觉到对方的舌尖和牙齿，那几乎能逼疯他，他的声音带着隐忍与颤抖“Enough……”  
Henry从善如流的抬起头，一边把Ben拉进一个湿吻，一边扶着肿胀到疼痛的阴茎慢慢挤进Ben的后穴。  
紧致而潮湿的后穴让Henry叹息着不自觉挺动起了腰部，Ben紧紧抓着Henry的双肩，他清晰地感受到那种被撑开的钝痛，那让他的整个下半身都陷入了一种半麻痹的状态，他皱着眉咬上Henry肩膀，并在对方持续不断地撞击中断断续续地说道“你小子……给我……认真一点！”  
Henry喘着气笑了笑，只是微微调整了一下角度就精准的找到了那个位置，他在Ben的一声甜腻的呻吟声中拍开了男人企图握住自己阴茎的手，他的额头轻轻抵住Ben的额头，他满载占有欲的双眼望进对方的眼睛里“我的。”  
哨兵的本能在此刻被他完全激发了出来，他蛮横的冲撞着向导体内那敏感的一点，他锁骨处的字迹发出阵阵的刺痒，于是他更紧的抱住了自己的向导，自己的伴侣，好像生怕对方会跑掉一般的再次呢喃道“我的。”  
“轻点……Henry……”Ben在持续不断的进攻中彻底溃不成军，他感觉自己现在就像是狂风暴雨中在海上漂流的一叶扁舟，他的全身都因为快感而持续燥热着，在堆积如山的快感之下他凭着本能胡乱地点头，回应着Henry的诉求“你的……我……是…你的……”  
接着，他在一阵贯穿全身的电流中达到了高潮。  
Ben高潮过后的软声呻吟就像是高潮的催化剂，Henry感觉自己正在被不断地推向快感的巅峰，最后在Ben的手不自觉抚上他锁骨间的标记时，Henry低吼一声将精液一下下灌进了Ben红肿敏感的后穴。  
接着像是怕压痛对方一样让已经闭着眼睛打算休息的向导翻身躺在他怀里，Ben跟着Henry的动作翻身，活动间后穴的精液缓缓地流了出来，他不舒服地皱皱眉，带着极重的鼻音说道“I hate you！”  
Henry笑着在Ben布满汗水的额头上落下一个轻吻，用他带着浓重性爱味道的性感嗓音说道“I love you too，Baby.”


End file.
